ANOTHER OBAMA ASSOCIATE EXAMINED
by Jaxhawk Wednesday | October 15, 2008 Oct. 15th, 2008 | 10:23 am "The more virtuous any man is, the less easily does he suspect others to be vicious. - Cicero" Jessie Jackson gave a speech recently to the first World Policy Forum in Europe, during the speech, Rev..Jackson said he thinks he knows what Obama has in mind, . Amir Taheri of the New York Post has the story, cleverly titled "The O Jesse knows" source: Thomas Lifson Reverend Jacksonm warns that he isn't an Obama confidant or adviser, "just a supporter." But he adds that Obama has been "a neighbor or, better still, a member of the family." Jackson's son has been a close friend of Obama for years, and Jackson's daughter went to school with Obama's wife Michelle. "We helped him start his career," says Jackson. "And then we were always there to help him move ahead. He is the continuation of our struggle for justice not only for the black people but also for all those who have been wronged." A book every voter should read is "SHAKEDOWN", the story exposing the Real Jesse Jackson, by Kenneth R. Timmerman. It is shocking because the truths exposed in the book were never deep, dark secrets to anyone except to the American public. The information presented, meticulously backed up by documents and interviews, was always available to journalists and columnists who made the effort to find it and had the integrity to write about it. But the few who dared were viciously attacked by the liberal media, and at times by Jesse's close friends, the Black P Stone Rangers, a violent Chicago street gang. Even as the national media was increasingly drawn to Jesse's theatricality and bombastic racist statements serving to promote his non-profit organizations, Jesse used the muscle of the street gang to shake-down Chicago businesses for 'contributions'. His non-profits, Operation Breadbasket and PUSH,were merely vehicles for providing Jesse with a power base and were the illegal source of his personal income. After tapping out Chicago businesses, Jesse moved on, during the Carter administration, to bilking the American taxpayers out of billions of dollars in federal minority set-aside contracts (those awarded to Jesse's family and friends were usually subcontracted to white businesses) and federal grants to non-profits. This was money never adequately accounted for, money that Jesse considered his own (illegal) private purse for his fabulously luxurious lifestyle. Several of those in the Carter administration who worked at the Commerce Department and the Labor Department, shoveling those grants and contracts to Jesse, went to work for him after Carter left office. To the dismay of many black leaders, the mainstream media crowned Jesse Jackson as the primary civil rights leader and spokesman for America's black community. His non-profits were supposed to provide services to America's black poor and inner-city children. No one in the media seemed to notice or care that few benefits ever accrued to those for whom the set-asides and grants were legally intended, though Jesse got richer and more famous, and his relatives and a few well-to-do black business friends made out like bandits. (Until President Reagan cut off funds to questionable organizations like Jesse's.) But Jesse just moved on, to mau-mauing (Timmerman's term) big American corporations. The mainstream media was Jesse's leverage when he put the arm on the corporations. No longer did he need to call on his half-brother Noah Robinson (whom Jesse had introduced into the Black P Stone Rangers and who is now serving a life sentence for murder) to provide gang members to intimidate Chicago businessmen or to bulk up demonstrations and boycotts. Jesse now had available much more powerful 'muscle' to enforce his demands. Big business caved when Jesse threatened to shame them....in the press....as racists. One corporate executive told Timmerman that businessmen would rather be called child molesters than to be charged with racism because the media outrage was greater! Corporate bosses knew the media was uncritical of Jesse's statements and would not investigate the charges. Jesse blackmailed the companies into 'covenants' promising to hire, on Jesse's recommendations, black executives, to give business to specified black companies, and to make contributions to Jesse's non-profit organizations. The few blacks who profited from Jesse's brokering also made contributions to his non-profits and to his personal finances. He was making money from both sides and in the process extending his power and patronage. The "mau-mauing" of corporate America was easy and lucrative, and became more so when Jesse took it to the heart of Wall Street in the nineties. Corporations, banks, even Alan Greenspan were soft touches for Jesse's increasingly sophisticated blackmailing. Why not? The media was far more effective and powerful as enforcers than his Chicago gang friends had been. Jesse's statements about 'diversity' and 'access' (buzz words replacing the old 'minority set-asides') were trumpeted as God's own truth by solemn talking heads on the TV nightly news. The New York Times and the L.A. Times, which are the source of news for many newspaper conglomerates around the nation and for the world, praised Jesse as the leading civil rights leader even though nothing Jesse was doing benefitted the black poor. Precious little of the millions he collected trickled down to provide services to or to educate and train blacks. Jesse and a very few black businessmen profited. That was the goal and that was the accomplishment of his raid on Wall Street. A devastating section of Timmerman's book is that devoted to Jesse's activities in Africa. Jesse never met a dictator anywhere in the world that he didn't like, if the dictator wisely cut Jesse and his friends in on the exploitation of the dictator's country -- in return for Jesse's support of him in the United States. By the mid-nineties, Jesse and President Clinton had settled their differences and Clinton named Jesse as the Special Envoy to Africa. OBAMA has disavowed his association with Reverend Wright, Weathermen Ayers and Dorn, and he and his campaign have repeatedly denied he was ever a Muslim. But we must question this despite Obama's claims that he is a Christian and adamantly denies that he was ever a Muslim. Yet his sister, with whom he lived as a child has disclosed "my whole family was Muslim." His 1968 registration at a Catholic school lists him as "Barry Soetoro," a citizen of Indonesia, and his religion is Islam. He himself admits that later he studied the Koran at a public school in Jakarta. Only Muslim children studied the Koran there, and his former principal recalls that Barry studied mengaji - recitation of the Koran in Arabic, an advanced form of study. Now the alleged greatest extortionist in modern times, Jesse Jackson, claims: " We helped him start his career, and then we were always there to help him move ahead. He is the continuation of our struggle for justice not only for the black people but also for all those who have been wronged." Just how much has "JJ" helped Obama "move forward", to what extent and when __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: October 15, 2008 Category: October 2008 Category: OBAMA Opinions Category: JESSIE JACKSON Opinions Category: BOOK REVIEW Opinions Category: ISSUES Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.